


bubblegum babe

by cherrysalad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Malls, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Getting Together, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysalad/pseuds/cherrysalad
Summary: Parvati couldn't stop thinking about the pretty girl who'd bought the 'Bubblegum Babe' lipstick.





	bubblegum babe

Parvati liked working behind the makeup counter. She liked helping people look or feel their best, she liked giving people makeovers, she liked the brightly colored lipsticks with funny names like 'Dark Summer' or 'Champagne in a Limousine', and she liked watching the people who came into buy makeup.

It was Parvati's opinion that you could tell a lot about someone's personality by their shade of lipstick or palette of eyeshadow. For example if someone bought the shade of lipstick called 'Fire Eater' the were probably trying to be be braver, but if someone chose instead 'Sprightly, Unsightly' (a ghastly shade of green) they already were brave.

Once a kid with white blonde hair (who Parvati thought might've worked in the Claire's in that same mall) came in, dragged by a boy with shaggy brown hair and round eyeglasses, the kid had bashfully set a single a tube of Sparkling Glass lip gloss on the counter before their friend had appeared with a Blazing Sunset lipstick and paid for them both with a bright smile while the blonde kid hid their face in the sleeve of their oversized sweater. Those types of situations were what she liked best of all. 

One day a girl came in. She had a head of bouncy brown curls and skin like coffee with cream, her eyes were the most notable thing about her, they sparkled like amber in the sunlight. When they met Parvati's for a brief moment she was paralyzed, and when the stranger smile it sent a dizzying shock through Parvati's body. 

She purchased 'Bubblegum Babe', one of Parvati's favorite lipstick shades.

…

Parvati swiped the tube of Peach Blossom lipgloss across Hermione's mouth and then reached for the eyeliner pencil. 

"I'm just really afraid that Pansy won't like me," Hermione said as Parvati smudged kohl eyeliner around her deep brown eyes. 

"Come on Hermione!" Parvati exclaimed "She asked you out didn't she?" Hermione pursed her glossed lips. 

"Yeah," Ginny said from Parvati's bed where she was reading a back issue of vogue, even though she usually hated fashion magazines "At least you have a someone who's interested in you," She said, her voice glum. Silently, Parvati agreed. 

She hadn't dated anyone in months, in fact she'd barely even flirted with anyone since her last relationship ended, maybe this was why she couldn't stop thinking about the pretty girl who'd bought the 'Bubblegum Babe' lipstick. 

…

The girl was back. Parvati had expected never to see her again, but there she was, only two days after her previous visit. This time she browsed the aisles, inspected the bright jewel toned eyeshadow palettes and metallic lipsticks. Parvati watched her closely and looked away abruptly when the girl glanced up at her, which she noticed her doing more than a few different times.

After a while of their strange and tentative game of eye contact ping pong the girl approached the counter. 

"Hi," She said in a voice that was sweet and light as powdered sugar "I'd like to get the full face makeover," Parvati felt herself tingle with excitement, this would give her an excuse to talk to the girl, plus hardly anyone came in requesting a makeover.

"Alright," Parvati said, smiling brightly "Just one moment," She told the other cashier, Cho, where she was going.

The girl sat down on one of the stools at the counter they had for makeovers. 

"So, what's your name?" Parvati asked as she searched for the girl's shade of foundation.

"I'm Lavender," The girl said. Parvati thought the name suited her, she even smelled a bit like lavender. Lavender and honey. 

"That's a pretty name," Parvati said, smoothing liquid foundation across Lavender's face. 

"Thank you," 

"So, any special reason for this makeover? A job interview? A date," Suddenly Lavender began laughing to herself and blushed self consciously. 

"It's sort of embarrassing, actually," 

"Oh, I'm sure it's not," Parvati assured her, now she was moving on to Lavender's eyebrows.

"Well," Lavender said, her blush growing deeper "I wanted to talk to you and I didn't know how else to go about starting a conversation," Parvati froze, her hand paralyzed as it held a brush to Lavender's eyebrow, but the shock wore off quickly. 

"You could've just asked me out, y'know," She said, half her mouth quirked in a cocky smile.


End file.
